


Karl x Paul

by LizzyKitty



Category: Llamas with Hats (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyKitty/pseuds/LizzyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its to short for a summery just read it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karl x Paul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maihime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maihime/gifts), [The_Twister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/gifts).



> its a little quick story i wrote for my friend one day at the mall

Karl sat there sad and confused. Paul had left, how could Paul leave him. Sure he was a bit of a hand full, and sure he rounded his vacation once or twice. but he never thought he would leave him.   
“Karl” Karl had wine doing his best impression of Paul “ why Paul why did you leave me and why do i care so much” Karl said tears threatening to spill over. Then it hit him He loved Paul 

Karl gut up rushing to Paul’s new place. “Paul, Paul pleas.” Karl shouted running to Paul’s door and bagging on it. “Paul pleas i need to tell you something.”   
“go away Karl i just finished cleaning up the mess from the swan piano”  
“No Paul please open up please.” Karl pleaded, the last pleas barely coming out. Paul started to open up the door when Karl slammed it open the rest of the way.   
“Karl what's wrong with you.”  
“Paul listen I'm in love with you.”  
“wha-” Paul was quickly cut off by Karl kissing him. Paul tried to resist, but melted into the kiss. 

Karl pulled away and looked at Paul “Karl I . . . I love you too.” Paul said kissing Karl gently. Karl kissed back making it harder. Karl held Paul close and slide his hand down Paul’s back and grab his butt   
“KARL!”


End file.
